25 El Juramento de Snape
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: HBP. Posible SPOILER. Sucede entre el capítulo 2 y el 3. OneShot defendiendo a Snape y el motivo por lo que hizo lo que hizo según lo saque del libro.


Cómo mi último fic de éste año (que resulta ser un OneShot, Woo-Hoo!), quería hacer algo diferente, y decidí dedicarlo a defender a un pobre e indefenso desvalido, odiado por muchos y repudiados por todos: Snape.

Todos merecen tener la oportunidad de defenderse y por eso les presento mi teoría de que fue lo que en verdad sucedió en el sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry Potter

y el Misterio del Príncipe.

Mi Teoría:

Los Motivos que empujaron a Snape a hacer lo que hizo.

**2.5**

**El Juramento de Snape.**

Snape paseaba por la habitación; sus pasos amortiguados por el rítmico tintinear de los pequeños y, aparentemente, frágiles instrumentos de plata que atestaban los muebles. _Fawkes _dormitaba en su percha y el ambiente que se respiraba era de paz y tranquilidad.

Nada más distinto en el ánimo del mago.

Se acercó a la ventana y atisbó el exterior. La superficie del lago semejaba un espejo, con su superficie imperturbable, y las ramas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se mecían suavemente al compás del viento. El castillo se encontraba dormido, al menos en apariencia, ya que seguramente Peeves, el poltergeist, estaría haciendo de las suyas en algún lugar.

Snape se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana y, viendo sin ver el paisaje, se sumió en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué lo había impulsado a hacer esa promesa¿Lástima por el chico, compasión por la madre, la desconfianza de esa mortífaga...? No importaba. Ahora ya no importaba. Tendría que hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo...

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente. A continuación volvió a abrirlos y bajó la mirada hasta posarla en sus manos; los nudillos aparecían blancos debido a la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la roca.

-¡Severus! -saludó una alegre voz, aunque la alegría no lograba disimular el cansancio y el dolor que sin duda padecía el hombre-. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. ¡Lo último que deseo es abusar de tu paciencia!

El profesor de Pociones se volvió bruscamente, sobresaltado, encontrándose frente a frente con el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y el único ser humano capaz de inspirarle temor a Aquél-Qué-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado: Albus Dumbledore.

-Aquí está la poción que me pidió -anunció Snape, extrayendo de su bolsillo una pequeña botella llena de un líquido color azul cielo.

-¡Excelente¡Excelente! -dijo el anciano profesor con una sonrisa-. Ahora, si pudieras ayudarme a mezclar el preparado. Me temo que yo no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo por mi mismo -explicó Dumbledore mostrando su mano derecha, que aparecía ennegrecida y marchita.

Sin decir nada, Snape hizo aparecer un cuenco con el tamaño justo para albergar la mano del director, lo llenó de agua usando el encantamiento _Aguamenti_ y vació el contenido de la botella, que burbujeó por unos segundos antes de adquirir el mismo color del agua.

Dumbledore sumergió la mano en el cuenco, suspirando aliviado al sentir el contacto del frío líquido.

-¡Ah! Mucho mejor -comentó alegremente-. ¡Comenzaba a preocuparme que me llamaran Albus _Mano de Garfio_ Dumbledore! Estoy seguro de que Alastor lo hubiera encontrado hilarante.

-El señor Tenebrosos ha decidido matarlo -anunció Severus Snape con voz baja.

-Me pregunto por qué tardó tanto -musitó Dumbledore. Miró al techo y con un suspiro, preguntó-¿Ya tiene algo planeado?

-Le encomendó a Draco Malfoy la misión de asesinarlo.

-Ya veo -murmuró el director-. Habrá que hacer algo al respecto...

-Hay algo más, señor -interrumpió Snape.

Hubo una pausa de varios segundos. Dumbledore esperó pacientemente hasta que su acompañante estuviera listo para hablar.

-Narcisa Malfoy fue a verme hace un par de horas -dijo Snape, al fin-, acompañada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Narcisa estaba aterrada, completamente convencida de que era un plan del Señor Tenebroso para castigar a Lucius por su fracaso en el Ministerio.

-Algo hay de eso -murmuró Dumbledore.

-El Señor Tenebroso le dio la orden a Draco a sabiendas de que, probablemente, morirá en el intento -explicó el profesor de Pociones-. Y estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano me daría la orden a mí.

-Me da la impresión de que hablas cómo si eso ya no fuera a suceder -comentó Dumbledore pensativo.

-Yo... hice un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Prometí vigilar a Draco, hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerlo, y... en el caso de que no logre realizar su cometido...

-Llevar a término la misión.

-...Sí.

-Tendrás que hacerlo -sentenció con un suspiro el anciano director.

Snape lo miró sobresaltado, sin dar crédito a sus oídos y quedándose sin habla. Dumbledore le sostuvo la mirada con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Ya soy viejo, Severus -dijo con voz suave y calmada-. Tarde o temprano, de uno u otro modo, moriré. Y eso no debe ser un impedimento para derrotar a Voldemort. Lo importante es proteger a Harry, ayudarlo a destruirlo. Y tú tendrás que hacerlo. Debes continuar con tu cubierta. Es imprescindible que Voldemort no desconfíe de ti. Es el único medio de lograrlo.

-¡No! Señor, debe haber otra manera. Otro infiltrado... -comenzó a replicar Snape, siendo atajado por Dumbledore.

-No hay otro remedio -sentenció el viejo mago con severidad-. A esta hora, Bellatrix ya debe haberle informado a Voldemort sobre tu Juramento. Él te someterá a una estrecha vigilancia. No podemos arriesgarnos.

El profesor de Pociones estrujó su cerebro en busca de algún argumento para rebatir el plan del director. Pero no había nada que hacer; Dumbledore no era de esas personas impulsivas que hablaban sin pensar. Él ya habría calibrado todas las posibilidades, considerando los factores y los agentes externos. Seguramente tenía pensado desde mucho tiempo atrás lo que haría cuando Voldemort le diera la orden de matarlo. Había decidido sin consultar a nadie, siempre pensando en el bien mayor. Y eso hizo que Snape se sintiera utilizado.

-Nadie debe saber esto. Ni siquiera los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix -dijo Dumbledore-. Si otro miembro de la Orden lo supiese, trataría de impedirlo.

Estarás solo, Severus. Completamente solo.

Snape guardó silencio tragándose las amargas imprecaciones que fluían a sus labios. No había nada que hacer. Dumbledore ya había tomado una decisión, y ésta era inapelable.

-No es necesario que le comentes a Voldemort sobre mi pequeña herida -indicó el director-. No quiero que comience a hacer cavilaciones sobre cómo me lastimé la mano.

El mago se volvió para marcharse. Se encaminó a la puerta y asió el tirador.

-Severus -llamó el director, haciendo que el interpelado se detuviera.

Éste año no solicitaste el puesto de profesor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -comentó Dumbledore.

-No me pareció apropiado, dadas las circunstancias.

-El puesto es tuyo, Severus.

Snape guardó silencio. ¿Acaso Dumbledore creía en verdad que eso lo compensaría por lo que tendría que hacer¿Qué eso lo haría olvidar¿Qué eso lo haría más fácil?

-Cómo usted diga..., señor.

* * *

Argumentos en contra o a favor, dudas, réplicas, opiniones sobre mi grado de locura y preguntas de por qué mis padres no me han internado en un manicomio... por favor¡compártanlas! Para eso sirve ese botoncito llamado 'review'.

Harry Potter Marca Registrada (y no por mi).

En serio, haganme saber lo que opinan de éste fic y cómo puedo convencerlos de que Snape es inocente y víctima de las circunstancias. Porque si se fijan bien, todo esto lo dice el propio libro; solamente tienen que buscar. Ejemplo:

-La conversación entre Snape y Dumbledore que Hagrid escuchó una vez que volvía a casa después de haber estado con el moribundo Aragog.

¡Féliz Pre-Pre-Año Nuevo!


End file.
